Till death do us part
by liife2uck2
Summary: A one shot roleplay I did. Enjoy!


The young boy shivered as he looked out onto the crowd of trolls and humans alike. He was dragged onto the the stage in chains and was thrown into a cage. "Trolls and humans!" the announcer exclaimed in a booming voice. "Today," he continued, "we have a very special treat. All the way from Earth we have here a young boy. He is 5'5", skinny, plays piano, is very docile and-," the announcer paused to give suspense, "a virgin!"

Suddenly excited murmurs whisped through the crowd. The boy couldn't help but cringe at what he heard the say. "Docile _and_ a virgin?" "I am glad today was payday!" "I can't wait to out bid all of these suckers," and the list went on.

"Let's start the bidding at one hundred boondollars," the announcer said in a gleeful voice because he too, had heard the murmurs. With in seconds the bidders were already in the thousands. The boy knew that any minute the last bid would be called an he would be a goner for sure. He rested his head on the cold metal bars and began to weep.

"Stop!" a voice of a young female piped up from the crowd. "You musn't do this!" The voice continued. puzzled looks wondered around the crowd. "This is wrong you must stop this!" said the voice once more. Within seconds of the last cry members of the crowd began to stumble aside and fall down creating a parting right down the middle of the crowd. Soon the parting had made it all the way up to the stage and the young female voice's owner was discovered.

The young boy had lifted his head and peered through the bars. Tears continued roling down his face. The young girl continued her protest as tears of her own began to fall. "Why are you doing this? It isn't fair!" she cried as she leaped onto the stage.

"Miss," a gaurd began as he blocked her path, "please step off the stage."

"Get out of my way _please,_" the young girl begged as she pushed past the gaurd. The gaurd had tumbled backwards and fell not prepared for the strength the girl had to offer. The you girl ran up to the bars the boy was trapped behind and grabbed his hand in attempt to warm it.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," the boy choked out in between his suppressed sobs.

"I don't care," she said in barley a whisper.

"I don't want to go with-"

"I won't let you go, I promise," the girl uttered so low that it was only audible to the boy.

They atempted to hold each other closer through the cold metal barrier that was forever seperating them. They both had started to cry a bit less. The gaurd that had been previously knocked down was now assorted and called over a fellow gaurd. The two of them together made their way over to the girl and grabbed her arms to begin to pull her away.

"No! Please!" the boy sobbed as they began to do this. "Please!"

The young girl had begun to kick and scream but quickly silenced herself as soon as she heard the boys cries. Then, without warning, she cried, "Five million! I bet five million boondollars. Five million!"

Shocked whispers and opposing yells rang through the crowd, "Did she just five _million?"_ "She can't!" "She has caused too much of a disturbance." "But the last bid was only five _thousand_."

"Prove that you have the money," the announcer said in a curious and skeptical tone.

"Right here!" the girl choked out as she held up a bag the had apparently been with her the entire time. "It's all there."

"Going once..." the announcer began knowing nobody would or could bet angainst her. "Going twice. Sold to that young girl right there," the announcer said with a small sigh of defeat. This time nobody opposed as the boy was taken out of the cage. The gaurds brought over the shaking boy still in his chains and handed the girl the key.

She wrapped an arm around him and led him away from that Godawful stage. When they were far enough away she muttered, "I told you I wouldn't let go." Then she began to remove the boys chains. As each piece calapsed onto the ground the boy shuttered.

After all the chains had fallen the boy hugged the girl and said, "I knew you wouldn't let them take me."

The girl returned the hug and said, "The entire time you were up there they never once mentioned your name."

The boy pulled away wiping his tears as the girl was wiping hers and replied, "John."

The girl smiled and said. "Rose."

They both hugged each other again and silently vowed to never let anything seperate them.

3


End file.
